One Day in Autumn
by Han Soo Byung
Summary: yeah... sebenernya ff ini pernah di publish di FB saya, jadi udah kapan tau ff ini di buat :) . Yewook pair. don't like don't read :D


One day in autumn by Shiho Ye CvSung

Fan fiction

Plays screenplays

Rated: T, Indonesian,friendship,hurt comfort

Disclaimer:

Bisa di pastikan semua member suju punya saya *plakk (author cengengesan)

Haha…just kidding xp, tapi ff ini murni milik saya

Pair: yewook de el el

Rated: T (teen)

mian…,ya, alur kecepetan, abal ato pun gaje…, sama sperti author yang juga kadang gajenya kumat :P

2 SMA…

Ya,hidupku sedang di pertaruhkan, entah aku bisa bertahan atau nggak.

"yesung hyung, kau mau ikut lomba nyanyi lagi?", eunhyuk yang menepuk pundak namja yang sedang merenung menatap lapangan yang terlihat dari jendela di samping tempat duduknya.

"ah, kau bikin aku kaget saja, tentu donk, kamu ikut lomba dance kan?", namja itu balik bertanya.

Namja yang di panggil enhyuk itu mengangguk semangat.

"kau, kyu?", keduanya bertanya kompak kepada temannya yang dari tadi asyik dengan psp yang di pegangnya.

Temannya yang satu ini menatap yesung dan eunhyuk satu persatu dan melanjutkan game nya yang ter pause.

"nggak tau deh, aku pikir-pikr dulu"jawab namja itu tanpa berpaling dari psp hitamnya.

Yesung dan eunhyuk pun kembali membicarakan festival yang akan di adakan sekolah setiap tahunnya, festival ini mengadakan berbagai lomba, seperti menyanyi,dance,drama bahkan lomba membuat kue, dan tahun kemarin yesung memenangkan lomba menyanyi solo,dan eunhyuk juga memenangkan lomba dance, Sesekali dua anak itu berteriak nggak karuan saat salah satunya mencetuskan ide-ide gila untuk festival besok (ide apaan oppa?), dan kyuhyun yang asyik main game jadi risih sendiri, sesekali ia menatap kedua temannya yang heboh bin lebay dengan tatapan sebal.

"hei, yesung hyung (kyuhyun oppa nyogok ya? Kok udah 2 SMA aja?)^di pelototin kyu oppa^, kau tau tidak, kau akan memiliki saingan yang sangat hebat lho, kata Minnie-ku, ia punya murid baru di kelasnya, dan dia akan ikut lomba itu, belum lagi dia sering memenangkan lomba menyanyi di sekolah dulunya", kyuhyun mulai memanas-manasi yesung.

"mulai lagi…" sahut eunhyuk.

"eh, ini beneran lho, aku kan cuma ngasih tau, udah git-", belum selesai menjelaskan guru mereka sudah masuk ke kelas.

Sepanjang pelajaran, yesung terus memikirkan orang yang di maksud oleh kyuhyun, dia jadi khawatir gara-gara takut kalah sama anak baru yang masih kelas 1 itu, secara… sungmin pacar kyuhyun itu kan kelas 1, alias adik kelasnya (ngerti kan readers?)^di tabok readers.

Sampai jam pelajaran selesai pun yesung tidak menyadari, bahwa sudah saatnya ia pulang.

"kyu, kamu mau jemput sungmin kan?, aku ikut ya", kata yesung sebelum kyuhyun meninggalkan kelas.

"hah?, tumben kau mau ikut,biasanya nolak saat ku ajak", kyuhyun menyungging senyum evil nya.

"tau nih, biasanya mau nunggu di kantin, lagi nggak bawa duit ya?"tambah eunhyuk.

"sembarangan!, lagi pengen aja tauk"sembur yesung salting.

kyuhyun dan eunhyuk yang sudah menjauh sambil ketawa ngakak melihat temannya yang babo itu salting, dan yang di ketawain diem aja sambil ngikutin dari belakang.

"hai, Minnie…, pulang yuk" sapa kyuhyun sambil duduk di meja yeojya itu. Eunhyuk pun menghampiri hae yang lagi membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas, tinggal yesung yang cengok di depan pintu kelas 1-A itu.

"oh,iya, hyung…, wookie boleh pulang bareng kita kan?" Tanya sungmin, sambil menoleh ke yeojya di sampingnya.

"nggak apa-apa, tambah rame malah" sahut eunhyuk dari tempat donghae.

Yesung sebal dengan pasangan kyumin dan eunhae, karena dengan cueknya ia di tinggal sendirian di belakang, ia berjalan sendirian sambil menatap punggung namja dan yeojya di depannya dengan tampang bete abis. Yeojya baru yang bernama kim ryeowook pun juga jalan di depan bersama lainnya.

"hyung, kenapa sendirian di belakang?", Tanya wookie, nama panggilan yeojya itu.

Yesung hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan senyum manis, wookie jadi bingung sendiri.

"dah semua…"ujar kyumin dan eunhae berbarengan saat berpisah di persimpangan gang rumah mereka. Sekarang tinggal yesung dan wookie yang berbelok ke blok rumah yang sama.

"jadi, rumahmu di mana?" Tanya yesung, daripada diem-dieman mulu.

"itu, gerbang yang berwarna baby blue itu", wookie menunjuk rumah yang sebentar lagi di lewati.

"dah, hyung", giliran wookie yang mlambaikan tangan sebelum yesung benar-benar jauh dari rumahnya.

"tunggu" yesung menarik lengan yeojya itu.

Wookie terlihat kaget, mukanya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, ia terdiam sambil menatap lengannya yang di pegang oleh hyung yang baru saja di kenalnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'aku nggak akan membiarkanmu menang di lomba itu', kata-kata itu membuat wookie tidak bisa memejamkan matanya,sudah pukul 11, tapi ia belum merasa ngantuk.

Yeojya manis itu nggak habis pikir, kenapa hyung yang baru di kenalnya tadi saat di jalan sangat senang bersemangat saat dia dan namja kakak kelasnya itu membicarakan tentang dunia tarik suara, malah saat dia memberitau yesung, kalo ia ingin ikut lomba, yesung pun menyemangatinya, tapi saat di depan rumahnya, ia malah membuat yeojya itu down.

"kenapa yesung hyung begitu ya?, apa ia membenci ku?, padahal…aku berharap aku bisa berteman baik dengan yesung hyung" gumam yeojya itu sambil mengusap kepala boneka Winnie the pooh-nya yang gede nya nggak ke tolongan *autor ngiri ^mau…di usap kayak boneka Winnie^ *plakk

"tapi aku juga mau menang di lomba itu, aku harus gimana nih Winnie?", wookie memeluk Winnie-nya.

Hari ini hari pertama audisi lomba nyanyi dan dance, jam pulang sekolhpun juga di cepetin gara-gara acara itu. Semua murid yang akan di audisi sedang bersiap-siap.

"yesung hyung, aku akan tetap ikut", seorang yeojya muncul di depan yesung secara tiba-tiba ^oppa! Lari…itu hantu^ *di tabok wookie oppa

"tapi, kau harus bersiap untuk menerima kekalahan", ucap yesung sok.

"gimana kalo kalian berdua taruhan, yang kalah harus jadi bodyguard yang menang selama 1 minggu?, dan bodyguard itu harus mau melakukan apa saja yang di perintahkan oleh si pemenang,gimana", seru kyuhyun.

"ide bagus, gimana?", yesung menantang yeojya manis itu.

"oke, siapa takut", saut wookie semangat, sebenarnya dia sangat nggak menginginkan taruhan itu, tapi ada sesuatu dari hatinya yang memaksa dia ikut dalam taruhan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat kedua makhluk yang sekarang mulai memancarkan kilat-kilat dari masing-masing kubu, di atas kepala yesungpun sudah tergambar aura naga merah yang menyemburkan api, sedangkan di kepala wookie sudah tergambar naga biru yang menyemburkan kilat *author mulai gila, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya juga merasakan percikan api membara dari yesung dan wookie.

Sudah dua jam yesung dan wookie sama-sama menunggu keputusan dari juri.

"ya, yang masuk untuk lomba nyanyi, kim yesung, choi changmin, kim tae yeon,kim kibum,choi soo young…" guru music di sekolahnya mulai menyebutkan peserta yang lolos ikut lomba.

Yesung melirik wookie yang sepertinya tidak sabar menunggu namanya yang dari tadi belum di sebut, ato memang nggak di sebut.

"dan yang terakhir…,kim ryeowook, masing-masing siapkan 1 lagu untuk lomba yang akan di adakan 2 hari lagi, terserah lagunya apa saja, berikan yang terbaik untuk lomba nanti"

Wookie menatap yesung, aku-yang-akan-mengalahkanmu.

Tapi yesung tidak terlalu memperdulikan tatapan yeojya itu, ia melangkah ke luar ruangan.

"kau siap yesung?, hwaiting!", eunhyuk dan kyuhyun menyemangati sobatnya yang dua hari latihan penuh.

"kalian juga", seru nya sambil berlari menuju belakang panggung.

Suasana sekekolah saat festival sangat ramai, apa lagi di sekolah itu juga membuat berbagai café dari setiap kelas yang pengunjungnya paling banyak akan mendapat hadiah.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah menyambut yesung yang selesai menyanyikan lagu 7 years of love –nya salah satu personil super junior(?!).

'suaranya indah banget',batin wookie yang menatap yesung dari belakang panggung.

"juara 2 dan ketiga lomba dance adalah lee donghae dan kwon yuri,juara 1 di menangkan oleh lee hyukjae , sedangkan juara 3 dan 2 lomba menyanyi adalah choi soo young dan kim taeyeon, juara 1 nya…kim…"

Yesung dan wookie sama-sama deg-degan.

"…yesung, bagi pemenang silakan maju ke panggung", yesung menatap wookie sekilas, dia bisa melihat mata wookie yang berkaca-kaca. Wookie yang merasa di perhatikan menengok ke arah yesung berdiri, mata mereka saling bertemu, jauh di belakang murid-murid yang lain yesung melihat segaris senyum tertuju padanya dari bibir mungil wookie, setelah itu, ia menghilang dari pandangan yesung.

"hyung, selamat ya",seru sungmin ke yesung.

Yesung tersenyum membalas ucapan sungmin.

"wookie, bagaimana?", yesung menggoda yeojya di samping sungmin

"aku nggak akan kabur,oke, besok aku akan mulai menjadi pesuruhmu,hyung" ucap wookie.

"besok hari libur, jam 9 datang ke rumahku, kau pasti tau rumahku kan", yesung meninggalkan wookie yang cengok mendengar penuturan dari hyungnya itu.

"wae?,hyung?"

"jam 9 tepat, jangan lupa", kata yesung setengah berteriak.

"sabar ya wookie",sungmin mengelus pelan punggung yeojya itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryewook pov's

Yesung hyung itu orang yang aneh *author ngangguk2 setuju ^di getok yesung oppa^, tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia membatalkan perintah untuk datang ke rumahnya (tau kan?wookie udah jadi pesuruh namja yang bernama yesung). Wookie sih lega, karena dia tidak usah repot-repot menemani hyungnyayang baru saja di kenalnya, tapi yang membuatku tambah frustasi, sekarang cowok rese' itu ada di rumahku!, lebih parah lagi ia sudah sangat akrab dengan umma dan teukie hyung, sampe-sampe umma udah tau makanan kesukaan yesung hyung dan melihat yesung hyung dateng ke rumah, umma langsung menyuruhkumembuatkan milk shake coklat untuknya, untukku juga sih…, dan sekarang ia sedang membicarakan taruhan kami yang kami buat 3 hari yang lalu dengan teukie hyung,aku masih belum bisa mempercayai kalo yesung hyung sudah kenal dengan keluargaku selama 5 tahun, tepat di mana aku pindah ke jepang dan tinggal bersama ahjummaku, dan aku sama sekali nggak di beri tau tentang ini, oke…teukie hyung emang pernah menceritakan tentangnya, tapi dia nggak ngasih tau kalo itu yesung hyung.

Aku membolak-balik majalah di pangkuanku dengan malas, ya, malas mendengar celotehan yesung hyung yang sangat akrab dengan teukie hyung.

"wookie? Gwaenchanayo?"

Aku menoleh ke yesung hyung, nggak ada teukie hyung lagi di sampingnya.

"teukie hyung mana?"tanyaku tanpa menggubris pertanyaannya.

"tadi ke dalam, eh, milk shake buatanmu enak juga ya", ujarnya sambil memerkan senyum, senyum yang sedikit membuatku…, ah, apa yang kau pikirkan wookie.

"oh, iya…, mulai besok kau harus membuatkanku bekal, ku dengar kau jago masak", tambahnya sambil mengambil milk shake milikku yang belum selesai ku habisi.

Dengan watados, si namja rese' itu menghabiskan milk shake milikku, pake sedotan yang ku pakai lagi.

"mau kan?, kau kan sekarang jadi pesuruhku",namja itu malah cengar-cengir kayak kuda.

Yang tadinya aku pengen ngegetok kepalanya, langsung mengurungkan niat karena mendengar kata 'pesuruh', ya, seminggu penuh aku akan tersiksa dengan bos yang rese'nya minta di timpukin.

"nggih juragan" jawabku malas.

Ryeowook pov end

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"wookie, tadi pagi kamu nggak makan ya?", sungmin melirik 2 tempat makan yang ada di atas meja sobatnya itu.

"yesung hyung menyuruhku membuat bekal siang untuknya, benar-benar namja menyusahkan"

"hahaha, kau baru tau kalo hyung ku memang menyusahkan ya?", kibum datang menghampiri 2 yeojya yang lagi ngegosip tentang hyungnya itu.

Kim kibum, namja yang sering banget maen sama 2 yeojya paling manis di kelasnya, mulai ngerumpiin kakaknya.

Bleetaak.

"hyung?, sejak kapan hyung di sini", kibum jadi salting karena di tangkap basah oleh yesung yang baru saja menggemplak kepalanya dengan buku.

"sejak zamannya rano karno (?!)" ucap yesung sebal.

"ayo, wookie, kita makan di taman belakang aja", namja itu menarik wookie dan yeojya itu pasrah aja di tarik-tarik, lebih baik diam dari pada nyari mati,pikirnya.

"nih bekal untuk hyung", wookie memberikan tempat makan merahnya.

"suapin…", gumam yesung sambil memberikan kembali tempat makannya.

Yeojya itu menatap yesung nggak percaya.

'ini orang kok childish banget sih!', batin wookie kesal.

Yesung memohon dengan tatapan memelas, wookie pun terpengaruh. Yesung pun tampak senang karena yeojya manis itu mau menuruti perintahnya. Dengan agak ogah-ogahan dia menyuapi si manja yesung.

"wah…wah…,ternyata kalian pacaran di sini tho", kyuhyun datang tiba-tiba sambil menatap 2 orang itu dengan senyum jailnya, wookie pun jadi salting, sendok yang baru saja sampai di mulut yesung langsung di tarik lagi oleh wookie, jadinya yesung pun tersedak.  
"mian hyung…", wookie mengelap mulut yesung dengan sapu tangan baby blue kesayangannya.

"Ehem…"lagi-lagi kyuhyun membuat yeojya itu salting.

"hyung, aku pergi duluan" wookie berlari kecil meninggalkan yesung dan kyuhyun dengan muka yang udah kayak kepiting rebus.

Yesung menatap kesal sobatnya itu.

"mau apa kau?"Tanya nya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di samping yesung sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya, hanya menoleh sekilas.

"pengen ngeganggu orang lagi pdkt aja, nggak boleh?"jawabnya santai.

"apaan sih kau, aku nggak suka sama yeojya cengeng itu", ya, yesung tau kalo wookie sangat cengeng, dia tau semua tentang wookie dari hyungnya.

"kau bahkan tau kalo dia itu cengeng, sudahlah…,mengaku aja, dari kau menatap wookie aja, aku tau kau menyukai yeojya itu", sekarang kyuhyun menatap sobatnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Yesung benar-benar kalah telak dengan si evil kyuhyun.

"eh, makanannya aku makan ya, Minnie nggak mau menemaniku ke kantin", tangan isengnya itu meraih bekal yesung yang diberikan tadi oleh wookie.

Dengan cepat yesung merebut bekal itu, dan berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"nggak boleh!, weeekk" namja itu menjulurkan lidahnya kea rah kyuhyun yang siap-siap mengejarnya.

"KIM YESUNG PELIIIIT", kyuhyun berlari mengejar yesung. ^dasar anak2^ *di pelototin yesung oppa dan kyu oppa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryeowook pov's

Sudah 6 hari aku menjadi pesuruh seorang kim yesung, namja kelas 2 yang rese' nya nggak ketulungan. Ya, walau dia hanya meminta membawakan bekal, menemani dia jalan-jalan. Dia pun juga sering main ke rumahku, sampe-sampe umma dan teukie hyung sangat mempercayainya untuk menjagaku saat di luar rumah, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus di jagain melulu, heebum peliharaan umma juga sampe nurut banget sama yesung hyung, sama aku aja kadang-kadang tu kucing songong.

"wookie, tadi pagi makasih udah nolongin, sebagai gantinya nanti siang aku traktir makan di café di sekitar sini ya", henry, teman sekelasku yang tadi pagi lupa ngerjain pr meminta contekan kepadaku, dan karena aku kasihan dengannya ku kasih aja contekan, dan sekarang namja imut di depanku menawarkan untuk mentraktirku, aku sih senang aja, tapi aku juga nggak enak sama yesung hyung, karena ini masih hari keenam dan masa kontrakku menjadi pesuruhnya belum selesai.

"gimana wookie?", Tanya namja china itu, tanpa berpikir panjang aku mengiyakan saja, dan setelah ia pergi, aku baru menyadari kebodohanku yang satu tadi, bagaimana ngomong ke yesung hyung, ah semoga dia bisa mengerti

"wookie, ayo kita pul-",yesung hyung menyembul dari pintu kelasku dan langsung masuk begitu saja menghampiri mejaku. aku menarik yesung hyung keluar kelas.

"kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Aku menceritakansemua kejadian yang membuat aku tidak bisa menemaninya dan kutau dari mimik wajahnya ia sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja kuceritakan.

"ya sudah, tapi kau akan punya masalah besar denganku",yesung hyung berjalan meninggalkanku dengan tampang dinginnya.

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dengannya, tapi aku juga nggak enak jika menolak balas budi henry.

"wookie, tolong jangan membuatnya sakit hati", kyuhyun hyung datang membisik di dekat telingaku,

Hah? Sakit hati? Aku kan nggak ngapa-ngapain yesung hyung.

Yesung pov's

Sebenarnya aku lagi malas ke rumah wookie untuk memberi tau umma nya kalo ia akan pulang terlambat, tapi mengingat umma heechul selalu baik padaku dan sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri, rasanya aku jadi nggak tega jika nggak ngasih tau.

"mau ke rumah teukie hyung?", Tanya noona ku yang asyik makan roti sendirian.

"iya",jawabku malas.

"kau nggak makan dulu?, jangan keseringan ngerepotin ahjumma, sungie"

"tenang aja noona, bukannya kau juga sering minta kue dari ahjumma heechul?"

Noona ku yang ku sayang ini sudah siap melemparku dengan sandal rumahnya tapi sayangnya aku sudah lari ngibrit.

Dasar cewek menyusahkan, kalo tidak ku jelaskan, umma heechul pasti akan memarahi anaknya yang manis itu, karena menurutnya, wookie harus pulang denganku. Untungnya umma heechul mau mendengarkanku, tapi dengan syarat aku harus memakan kue buatannya, aduh umma…nggak di paksa aku juga mau kok *author ngiler.

Sudah 5 gelas aku menghabiskan milk shake coklat buatan umma heechul,dan sudah hampir magrib (?!) aku berada di rumah wookie…,ehem, dan menunggunya pulang atas suruhan umma heechul.

"oh, yesung…wookie belum juga pulang, dia itu masih polos, bagaimana ini, yesung…"umma heechul udah berkoar-koar heboh mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang aku akui emang lumayan manis.

"aku akan mencarinya, umma tunggu di sini aja", nggak perlu di bilang begitu aku juga tau kalau umma heechul pasti berbuat seperti itu, ya, alasannya apalagi kalo nggak menginginkan aku pacaran dengan anaknya yang cengeng dan suka menyusahkan orang lain.

Sudah sekitar 7 malam aku mengelilingi berbagai café untuk mencari yeojya itu, dan aku mulai khawatir dengannya.

"yesung hyung, kenapa ada di sini",yak, suara seorang yeojya yang ada di belakangku, dan aku kenal dengan suara ini.

Aku membalikkan badan dan menatap sebal ke arah yeojya polos ini, dia terlalu polos.

"ke mana saja kau?!, kau tau,umma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"kataku sedikit dengan nada membentak.

"mian hyung…",ya,ya…cengengnya kumat lagi.

"kemana namja yang ngajak kamu pergi?"tanyaku ketus.

"tadi saat lagi di café, dia ketemu sama teman lamanya, terus dia bilang kalo dia pengen pulang duluan karena nggak enak sama temannya, terus karena aku belum mau pulang, aku pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku resep makanan,eh aku malah lupa waktu"jelasnya.

Aku benar-benar kesal dengan yeojya ini, ya, karena dia sudah membuatku khawatir, ya aku khawatir jika aku pulang tidak membawa wookie, aku bisa ramalkan umma heechul langsung ngegantungku tanpa belas kasihan.

"pake ini", aku menyerahkan sarung tanganku kepadanya, aku tau dia sangat kedinginan, dan pabbo nya dia nggak make sarung tangan.

"ah, gomawo hyung"

Setelah memakai sarung tangan yang ku berikan, aku langsung menarik dia pergi.

"dasar cewek pabbo, ayo kita pulang" seru ku kali ini dengan nada merendah.

Aku tidak langsung mengajaknya pulang, aku mengajak dia untuk mampir ke taman. Di sana aku duduk menengadah ke langit, dan wookie hanya diam saja, seperti lagi memikirkan , ngomong-ngomong sesuatu, aku ingin sekali memberi tau kalo…

"hyung, besok hari terakhirku jadi pesuruhmu kan?"katanya dengan nada senang.

"ya, dan besok kau nggak perlu menjemputku lagi, nggak perlu membuatkan bekal untukku lagi"

"hah kenapa?, besokkan masih terhitung waktu untukku jadi pesuruh hyung?"Tanyanya polos, sangat polos malah.

"sudah, jalankan aja perintahku, ayo kita pulang,umma pasti udah stress nungguin kita", wookie mengikuti dan kami pun terdiam.

Kalian bisa menebak gimana saat yesung dan wookie sampai di rumah wookie, ya, umma heechul langsung berkoar-koar nggak jelas, karena nggak mau ikut kena kobaran api dari umma heechul, aku langsung izin untuk pulang, lagi pula di rumah noonaku pasti juga udah ngamuk gara-gara aku pulang terlalu malam. sebelum pulang aku menatap punggung wookie, dan orang itu sendiri nggak akan menyadarinya, makasih wookie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook pov's

Aku benar-benar bingung, antara ingin menjemput yesung hyung ato tidak,ah,ku jemput aja, sekalian mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk tadi malam karena telah menjemputku dan…mengkhawatirkanku, ah, wookie mulai lagi deh, yesung hyung itu Cuma temanmu aja, nggak lebih!. Tapi kalo dia marah gimana ya?, itu urusan belakangan.

Itu mobil siapa?,ku lihat sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah keluar dari rumah yesung hyung, ah mungkin mobil hyungnya yesung hyung yang katanya sudah kuliah.

"unnie…,ada yesung hyung"aku memanggil soo young unnieyang hampir saja menutup gerbang rumahnya.

"kau ingin bertemu yesung,wookie-ah?"Tanyanya dengan sedikit nada sedih.

"ayo, kau masuk dulu" seru unnie dengan nada senang yang agak di paksakan.

Di dalam unnie soo young menjelaskan semuanya padaku, tentang yesung hyung yang mengidap rokok *author di getok sama unnie soo young, mengidap kanker otak yang sudah berstadium 2, dan…pokoknya semua kepedihan ^cieeelaah^ yang di sembunyikan yesung hyung selama 2 tahun terakhir, dari semua teman-temannya, kecuali kyuhyun dan teukie hyung, sebentar…teukie hyung?!, kenapa hyungku sendiri nggak ngasih tau aku?!. Tiba-tiba air mata ku mengalir, nggak tau kenapa air mataku mengalir begitu saja dengan deras, unnie yang melihatku menangis langsung memeluk untuk menenangkanku.

"sabar ya wookie, maaf kalo adikku selama ini membuatmu sakit hati, ah,iya…,ada sesuatu untukmu", seru unnie sambil berlari meninggalkanku yang masih sesenggukan, dan aku masih bingung dengan diriku sendiri yang menangisi yesung hyung.

"ini dari yesung", unnie menyodorkan kotak yang terbungkus bungkus kado berwarna baby blue dengan corak berbentuk hati.

"untukku?"tanyaku heran, unnie mengangguk. Setelah agak baikan aku pun pamit untuk pulang, ya, hari ini aku bolos sekolah, umma yang melihatku pulang gara-gara nggak sekolah dan melihat mataku sembab langsung menginterogasiku.

"sabar ya wookie, do'a kan saja biar operasi yang di jalani yesung bejalan lancer, dan dia bisa balik lagi ke korea" ujar umma ^cieee…umma chulie bisa juga berkata seperti itu^ *author di getok pake panci sama umma chullie, umma langsung memelukku setelah aku menceritakan kabar yesung hyung yang mempunyai penyakit dan sekarang sedang berobat ke amerika

Aku pun memohon kepada umma agar aku nggak masuk sekolah hari ini, setelah itu aku langsung mengurung diri di kamar, setelah berganti pakaian aku membuka kotak atau bisa di bilang kado pemberian yesung hyung, dengan hati-hati.

Aku tersentak kaget melihat sebuah boneka Winnie the pooh yang berukuran sedang dan di lehernya terdapat kalung berwarna perak dengan bandul berbentuk Winnie the pooh yang di sampingnya ada huruf YW, dan sebuah surat dengan kertas yang juga berwarna baby blue, warna kesukaanku.

Heyo,wookie…jangan cemberut gitu donk, aku tau, kamu pasti lagi mikirin aku kan?

O'iya…sekarang hari terakhir kamu jadi pesuruh ku ya?, tapi sayangnya hari terakhir ini harus

Di cancel beberapa bulan ato mungkin beberapa tahun yang akan datang, karena sudah di pastikan saat kamu membaca surat ini, aku udah nggak ada di korea, ya, karena aku harus pergi ke amerika untuk menjalani operasi karena penyakit kanker otak ku, mian… aku nggak ngasih tau kamu sebelumnya,takutnya kamu akan khawatir (PD: mode on xD), oh iya… boneka winnie dan kalung perak itu ku kasih buat kenang-kenangan, karena kemungkinan juga aku nggak bisa kembali ke korea

(ngerti kan?), tapi tenang aja…semoga operasi ku berhasil dan bisa ketemu lagi dengan yeojya cengeng yang lagi baca surat ini, jangan marahin teukie hyung karena nggak ngasih tau semua ini ya…

Wookie…, kamu tau kan kalo teukie hyung sering menceritakan tentang kamu saat kamu masih di jepang, sejak itu aku sangat ingin bertemu sama kamu, karena kata teukie hyung kamu itu periang, baik, pintar masak, tapi cengeng ^^v, dan saat ku tau kamu mau balik lagi ke korea, aku sangat senang, tapi sayangnya saat baru mulai mengenalmu, malah aku yang harus pergi, hahaha…konyol ya?

Wookie…jeongmal saranghaeyo, jangan lupakan aku jika aku harus pergi ya?, jika aku kembali ke korea, aku pasti langsung menemuimu.

Kim yesung

Air mataku sudah bisa tertahan lagi, aku menangis ^ah…wookie,sabar ya^, nado saranghae hyung…, aku juga sudah menyukai hyung saat pertama bertemu, maaf aku nggak menyadari nya, hyung…kau harus berjanji, kalau hyung akan kembali, kau mendengar aku kan hyung?. Ingatanku kembali saat pertama bertemu yesung hyung, saat pertama kali melihat matanya yang teduh, saat pertama kali mengobrol dengannya, saat pertama kali aku menyuapinya, saat menggandeng tanganku, saat aku pingsan di jalan dan dia yang menolongku sehingga yesung hyung mendapat hukuman karena telat ^mian reader… bagian itu nggak di ceritain^, saat dia mengkhawatirkanku, saat melihat senyum jailnya…

Aku ingin bertemu yesung hyung…

"wookie, kau harus sabar ya", teukie hyung tiba-tiba masuk dan memelukku.

"hyung, yesung hyung akan sembuh kan?"tanyaku lirih

"tentu, dia pasti akan segera kembali ke korea"

Ya, aku yakin dia akan kembali ke korea, dia akan sembuh. Aku akan menunggumu hyung…

3 tahun kemudian…

"wookie? Hari ini nggak ada jadwal kuliah siang kan?"Tanya umma dari ujung sana ^ujung pandang maksudnya^ *di cekek umma chullie

"nggak ada umma, memangnya kenapa?", tanyaku sambil membereskan buku-buku yang masih berantakan di mejaku.

"jam setengah satu nanti kamu harus nemenin umma ke distro, ya?, umma tunggu kamu di taman kota, jangan lama-lama ya…", umma langsung menutup telponnya.

Setelah acara beres-beres buku selesai aku langsung menghampiri gedung jurusan visual art technology, bersama dengan sahabatku, lee sungmin yang akan menjemput pacarnya untuk pulang bareng, ya, pacarnya sungmin, kyuhyun hyung mengambil jurusan itu karena ia sangat ingin membuat game yang lebih seru seperti starcraft.

Setelah itu, kami bertiga pun makan siang bersama di sebuah café yang dekat dengan taman kota, agar bisa mengetahui jika umma sudah datang ke taman.

"ah, aku harus pergi, Minnie, hyung, aku duluan ya, ada urusan dengan seseorang", kataku pamit

"hati-hati ya wookie", sungmin melambaikan tangannya.

Ku pandangi terus jam digitalku, 12.45… hampir setengah jam aku menunggu umma di taman, tapi umma belum dateng juga, di telpon pun juga nggak di angkat,dari pada aku berdiri terus di dekat pancuran seperti orang ilang,aku lebih baik duduk di bangku taman, ku edarkan mataku menyelusuri bangku taman yang kosong, percuma…, sekarang musin gugur dan banyak orang di taman yang menikmati bunga sakura berguguran, jadi otomatis bangku taman semuanya penuh. Aku menangkap bangku yang hanya di duduki seorang…mahasiswa sepertinya, dia duduk sendirian, aku bisa menumpang sebentar di bangkunya untuk menunggu umma.

"mianhae…,boleh aku duduk di sini, semua bangku di taman ini penuh, dan Cuma bangku yang sedang kau duduki yang tidak penuh",pintaku, semoga aja cowok yang sedang membaca majalah itu mau memberika sedikit bangku ini, cowok itu mengangguk, ah ternyata boleh, aku pun duduk di tepi bangku, sam seperti cowok itu yang juga duduk di tepi lainnya. Ku lirik cowok yang memakai topi sox baseball itu, ada koper besar di sampingnya, mungkin orang asing yang sedang mengunjungi korea, atau orang yang baru aja di usir dari apartemen gara-gara nggak bayar, ah wookie, nggak mungkinlah, ku lirik lagi cowok itu, tiba-tiba kepalanya yang tadi menunduk bergerak menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran, aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke a rah berlawanan, takut tertangkap basah karena sudah meliriknya iseng, tiba-tiba cowok itu bergeser tempat duduk, aku nggak tau kenapa, saat kulirik, ia sudah meletakkan tas ransel hitamnya ke tempat duduk awalnya tadi, oh gara-gar itu,ah, ada semut yang nggak tau sengaja ato nggak jalan di sekitar pundakku,karena tidak hati-hati kalung perak yang ku kenakan jatuh ke tanah *gimana bisa? Tanya ke wookie langsung aja, baru aja ingin mengambil kalung berhargaku itu di tanah, ada tangan lain yang sudah mengambilnya, aku menoleh ke orang itu.

"jangan di buang donk, wookie.."aku menatap cowok di depanku nggak percaya, cowok itu tersenyum lembut, dan meraih telapak tanganku, aku benar-benar membeku.

"kau rindu padaku?", katanya sambil memberikan kalung berbandul winnie dengan huruf YW di telapak tanganku. Aku nggak tahan lagi dengan perasaan senang yang tiba-tiba datang saat melihat siapa cowok di depanku, aku langsung menghambur memeluknya, aku sangat kangen dengan cowok di depanku, cowok itu balas memelukku.

"yesung hyung…, kenapa nggak bilang kalo hyung mau datang, aku kan bisa menjemput hyung", tanyaku dengan isak tangis senang, pertanyaan bodoh, aku kan nggak punya nomornya selama ia meninggalkan korea 3 tahun yang lalu, udah gitu aku juga nggak pernah mendengar kabarnya sedikitpun dari unnie soo young, ato pun kibum, saat ku Tanya mereka hanya berkata 'kita juga nggak di kasih kabar tentang yesung, jadi kita hanya bisa menunggunya datang'.

Aku terus menangis di pelukan yesung hyung, aku senang bisa bertemunya kembali, penantianku selama 3 tahun pun tidak sia-sia.

"ayo, kita jalan-jalan, aku udah lama nggak liat-liat kota seoul", katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan wookie dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"ah, yesung hyung nggak seru", ujarku pura-pura ngambek.

'Heh?, wookie ku ternyata udah gede ya",gurau nya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, sehingga jarak wajah antara kami hanya tinggal beberapa senti, yesung hyung mengambil topi baseballnya dan menutupi wajah kami (yaa… terserah readers, apa yang di lakukan dua orang itu, author nggak sanggup nulisnya XD).

"apa orang di rumah hyung sudah tau kalo hyung hari ini balik ke korea?",tanyaku sambil melirik cowok keren di sampingku yang sedang menyetir Ferrari merah miliknya.  
"tentu saja, teukie hyung dan umma chullie juga udah tau"  
"jadi, Cuma aku yang baru tau?, ah… hyung bohong, katanya aku orang yang akan pertama di temui hyung, jika hyung kembali ke korea", kataku sebal.

"yah…ngambek deh, aku nepatin janji kok, kamu memang orang pertama yang aku temui, dari bandara aku langsung ke sini setelah membuat siasat dengan teukie hyung", katanya sambil tersenyum jail.

Hah?, jadi umma nggak dateng-dateng ke sini gara-gara ngejalanin siasat yang di buat yesung hyung dan teukie hyung.

"wookie, kamu nggak bakal lari dari utangmu kan?, satu hari yang pernah aku cancel…"katanya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"tentu saja, sekarang hyung bilang, hyung ingin apa?"tanyaku senang

"aku ingin…"

"wae?"

"aku ingin…kamu…"

"wae?"

"kamu…"

"ne, wae?"

"aku ingin kamu jadi pacarku, mau?"

Glekk.

"jeongmal saranghae wookie"

"nado saranghae hyung"aku mencium pipinya sekilas dan memeluknya.

"hei wookie, kita bisa nabrak kalo kau terlalu erat memelukku", seru yesung hyung panik.

"hehehe…, mianhae hyung, aku senang sekali", aku tatap kembali wajahnya dari samping, yesung hyung menoleh dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"hyung…saranghae…"aku kembali memeluknya.

Ya, sekarang aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan yesung hyung, 3 tahun ku menanti akhirnya yesung hyung datang. Aku orang yang sangat beruntung. Aku nggak memperdulikan yesung hyung yang udah berkoar-koar heboh karena takut menabrak.

_The End_

Hahay…akhirnya selese juga ff q yang atu ini, mian readers kalo banyak yang gaje, semoga ff ini bisa sedikit menghibur para readers, author sendiri juga mengakui ke-gaje-an ff ini, mungkin karena factor author yang juga kadang2 gaje :P.


End file.
